


Song recs by artists i know A-Z

by prettybitchy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Song recs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybitchy/pseuds/prettybitchy
Summary: just song recs from artists i know A-Z , chapters will go in alphabetical order , based on artists i know , these are just songs from my various playlists , some chapters will be longer than others .
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)





	Song recs by artists i know A-Z

**Author's Note:**

> lol hope you like these song recs i posted except, i usually listen to these while writing :) my music is wack and i might forget some songs so bear with me 
> 
> If youre here from my other fic , I WILL UPDATE SOON :)

A-ha - Take on Me 

ABBA- Dancing Queen

AC/DC- Back in Black, TNT, highway to hell, thunderstruck, you shook me all night long, hells bells, dirty deeds done dirt cheap , high voltage.

Adele- Rolling in the deep , Hello, 

Aeorsmith- I dont wanna miss a thing

Amy winehouse- Back to black

Anuel AA- Secreto , La Jeepeta ( remix)

Ariana Grande- 34+35, 34+35(remix),positions, 7 rings, god is a woman , pov, break up with your girlfriend, thank you next.


End file.
